Sceptrum et Manus Iustitiae
by o0One.Sky.One.Destiny0o
Summary: The Scepter and Hand of Justice": AU/Post PB/No COR New Mecca is a world where all peoples are welcomed and celebrated. However in the darker corners of the cities there are different kinds of people with different rules. 1st chapter has more synopsis
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my second story I've started to write. I vaguely got the idea for my main character from the movie "Unleashed" with Jet Li (watch it, its AMAZING). However, the story is entirely mine, except of course for the characters/scenes/names/etc used from Pitch Black...even though I'd very much life Riddick to be mine...dont we all? Enjoy the story, please leave reviews - I welcome all sorts especially constructive criticism because it helps me become a better writer.**_

Synopsis: This story is post PB, a bit AU bc there is no COR. It is not a Jack/Riddick fic (though I like those ones very much). Imam Jack and Riddick move to New Mecca as planned and start a life there. Imam and Jack are happily playing along in their new lives, however Richard B. Riddick struggles greatly with this new found humanity - that hasn't really made him all that human. Their lives are eternally adapting and reshaping as each person grows with their new home until an unexpected event plaves a strange girl into their lives leading Riddick to question the values of humanity and struggling with the role of leading someone else down a path he barely knows.

* * *

-1-

The night was dark and dreary, an unusual climate for New Mecca which was usually vibrant and colorful at all times. There was a slight breeze, but barely any light, because clouds were populating the night sky, choking off the light of the stars and the moons surrounding the world.

Clarence Houmoni took his last inhale of his cigarette before nodding to the men in the alleyway. Five of them emerged, dragging along a small figure in a dark cloak, and followed Clarence into the small building, which was lit solely by candlelight.

The silence in the building was palpable and it was evident that the residents thought they would not be disturbed.

New Mecca was a world that welcomed many different kinds of people with many different beliefs. It was a peaceful planet with a core that generated happiness in almost every corner, except this one.

The small town of Ishyana was in the more secluded corner of the world. It was a darker atmosphere, though it shared the same sun and air as the rest of the planet. People usually came here to be forgotten or at least, to forget, and to dissipate into the steaming masses of the unemployed and those who sought drugs and liquor to ease their minds.

The door clattered open, the tall large men pulled along the seemingly lifeless body. They were all adorned in thick, elegant and dark robes that swirled around their feet as they walked. Clarence came in last, wearing a immaculate white robe which actually seemed pale in comparison to his silvery white hair, which was long and combed back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"You seemed to think I've forgotten what I'm owed." He growled, his voice raspy and dripping with disdain. The few people who inhabited the shanty building cowered against the walls, hoping to disappear into the fading tapestries. "I do not take kindly to people stealing from me. Is that what you are doing Ishmael? Stealing from me?"

A man crawled to his feet and reached with dirty hands to the hem of Clarence's robes, "No sir. Absolutely not sir. I wouldn't dream of it, sir." He said softly, bowing to his feet.

Clarence kicked out at the man, connecting with his head and knocking him to the side. "I've tried to be peaceful. I've given you an inch and you've taken a mile, you worthless piece of shit," He growled and stomped upon the man's hands, "Where is my money?"

The man was holding his hand against his chest, and visibly shaking, "I do not have it." He said, almost defiantly.

"Excuse me? You don't -," Clarence started laughing, joined by the other five men whose hoods hid their features. "I told you what would happen if I did not receive payment." He growled and circled the man on the floor, "And I've treated you so well." He clicked his tongue reproachfully, as would a teacher to a misbehaving student.

"Please sir-,"

But he was cut off, "I've given you enough chances Ishmael." Clarence growled. "I will have my payment by tomorrow, or else we will finish the job we set out for tonight. I will accept anything as long as it has its worth."

"You are too kind sir." He bowed, obviously put off by Clarence's attitude.

"Duwobi?" Clarence said and a man appeared at his right side and nodded, "Ensure that Ishmael and his friends understand whom he is actually dealing with." He growled and turned on his heel and walked towards the group standing at the door.

He approached the smaller figure first and the men all backed away from them. His long white fingers grasped the black hood and lowered it over the figure's head. He untied the string around its neck and let the robe fall around it's shoulders. Standing there, in the glimmering light was a girl. Perhaps a small woman. She was wearing a simple black dress that clung tightly to her small body with a slit high up on the left thigh. She had on black boots and gloves that matched the dress fabric. She had black gauze around the contralateral arm and upper thigh, denoting a previous injury of some sort and a black belt around the left thigh where she kept numerous knives holstered on her person. She was at least a foot smaller than all the men in the room, including Ishmael and his friends. Her hair was jet black and the candlelight seemed to flicker against it with a prism of colors like oil on top of water in the sunlight. Her skin was pale, about as white as Clarence's robes, but it had the same opalesque coloring when light shimmered across it. Her face was pointing down, so it was impossible to see her features, however each person in the room was captivated by her.

Clarence whispered something in her ear and her face shot up, her eyes a violent, diamond blue and expressionless. He reached around her neck and removed a metal shackle from its place and he whispered, "Teach them a lesson. He fucking owes me money."

Her muscles tensed and her lip curled back with a soft, feral snarl as she bounded forward, kicking Ishmael in the face and knocking him to the ground with a fountain of blood pouring out of his nose. In the moment his body hit the floor, Clarence had left, his men following, and the men around the room started moving frantically.

The girl leapt upon the closest one who was easily four times her size. He reached out to grab her, but she effortlessly dogged it, grabbing his arm and bending it backwards at the elbow with a sickening snap. With impossible flexibility, her leg shot up and caught him in the throat. There was an audible pop and the man crumbled to the floor, gasping for breath, making harsh noises because he could not scream. In a few seconds he had passed out from a crushed windpipe.

Another man shot forward, he had a long wooden rod that he swung with full force into the woman's back. She fell to her hands and knees and the man made an upward swing to come down on her back and incapacitate her, but she deftly rolled out of the way. Her foot kicked out, snapping the rod in half and she jumped to her feet. He jabbed at her with the pointed end of the broken rod, hoping to impale her, but he missed completely. She grabbed the rod, pulled it towards her, bringing him along with it, and rammed the heel of her hand into his nose, he let out a strangled cry and stumbled backwards and she threw out a kick to his chest that sent him flying back into a wall where he hit his head with so much force that he was knocked unconscious.

Two other men jumped at her hitting her forcefully on the back and sending her to her knees once more. She simply growled as they grabbed her shoulders, intending to drag her and throw her into the wall, but she simply regained her footing, jumped up, causing the men to stumble backwards. She landed two kicks into their chests, sending them sprawling backwards and her into a back handspring which she landed gracefully, still poised to fight. One man against the wall pulled a gun, sighted, and shot at the girl, she cocked her head at the right moment, and dodged the bullet intended for her brain. She reached him in two large steps and grabbed his wrist and the barrel of the gun and twisting them in opposite directions, pulling his thumb along with it and breaking it. She dismantled the gun in a series of quick motions and it fell worthless to the floor. The man looked up, horrified, cradling his broken hand just in time to see her small hands reach out, grab his head, and head butt him so forcefully that he saw stars and slumped to the ground.

There was one man left, cowering in the corner and shaking. He too pulled a gun, but she grabbed it quickly and rather than tear it apart, she shot him in the kneecap and he fell, crying. While his body spasmed at her feet, she dropped the gun, emotionlessly and walked back over to Ishmael who was lying on the floor, slowly regaining consciousness. She stopped at his side, while he looked around frantically, seeing the bodies of his unconscious friends surrounding him. "Payment. Tomorrow." She said, her voice so very different compared to the body and mind that unleashed upon this gruesome scene. He nodded, whimpering, and she walked out of the building.

Clarence was standing outside, he swung the metal locket around her neck and another man pulled the black robe over her. "Atta'girl." Clarence smiled, slapping her cheeks playfully, but still hard. Her eyes were downcast once again and she made no sound or movement that wasn't guided by the men surrounding her. "Get'er in the vehicle and I'll be on my way." He smiled and made his way up the steps and through the door, where Ishmael was still lying surrounded by his motionless friends.

"Do I make myself clear?" He grinned evilly.

"Crystal." Was all Ishmael said, and Clarence left again.

"These worthless bags of shit are all the same. You give them protection for money and they think its some sort of fucking charity!" Clarence growled, a cigarette hanging from his lip. "Get me home. I need a drink."

In a few moments they approached a very large building. The outside was not very pretty. It was boxy and all cement with sharp corners, with lights blazing on the inside. Clarence made his way through the thick locked doors and into the main room, which was large and furnished with very expensive items that most people on New Mecca had never seen. It was lined with expensive carpets, thick, plush chairs and antique tables with intricate carvings. A man approached, wearing a simple black smock and held out a glass with one ice cube and an amber liquid sloshing around inside of it.

"Thank you." Clarence grumbled and took it down in one drink. He turned on his men, who were still holding the girl there and smiled, "Up to my room men. Then come join me for a drink."

She was tossed onto her hands and knees and only when the men left did she bother standing up and removing the cloak. She draped it over a wooden chair in the corner and moved straight over to the window seat.

The clouds were moving around now and the two moons of New Mecca we're shining brightly against silver clouds. The girl stared silently through the glass and watched as the clouds leisurely danced across the night sky.

The night sky was her favorite. She loved the stars and never completely understood why. Most likely it was their simplistic beauty and the fact that space seemed so magnanimous that it made her life seem inconsequential - and that helped her forget who she was and what her life was like.

She didn't realize she'd been sitting there for hours until the dark room she was in finally lit up from the open doorway. Clarence was standing there, slightly wobbly on his feet and he turned on the light.

The girl turned quickly so that he didn't notice her staring out the window and sat motionless, waiting for what she knew was coming.

"My little Lottie," He sighed and walked towards her, stumbling. She stood at the sound of her name and he placed his soft hands against her cheek.

She didn't move or breathe for fear of retaliation and let his hands slide down her arms and touch the rest of her body. She was so disenchanted and disconnected from herself that it was quite easy to imagine things were not happening to her. This was a part of her daily life now. The pain and discomfort from her childhood had been replaced with a hollow feeling of resignation.

"So beautiful," He growled, "So soft." His hands traced lightly over her clothed breasts and he grabbed her shoulders forcefully and pulled her to him. His breath was hot and sticky on her neck and face and he reeked of alcohol, but she didn't flinch - once again she'd grown used to this long ago.

He forced her over to the bed and stood her at the edge and returned to the wooden chair in the corner of the room. He opened the window slightly and sat down, lighting up a cigar. "Take it off." He grumbled, his lungs full of smoke.

She only responded by unbuttoning the side of her dress slowly, letting it hang off of her body. She slid off the gloves, the gauze, her boots, and the knives slowly and finally let the dress fall completely off of her. She was standing in front of him, her mind miles away in a dark empty place, with only a pair of black underwear covering her bottom half.

He growled appreciatively and Lottie heard him removing his robes and them billowing to the floor with a barely perceptible swish. He left his cigar burning in an ashtray by the window and moved towards Lottie. His hands scraped over her skin, grabbing and squeezing at her in an uncomfortable manner. She did not move until he pushed her back onto the bed and started his assault on her body.

She made no sound, no movement unless his hands guided hers and she lay there, staring out of the window into the night sky, ignoring the stench, the feeling of his teeth on her sensitive flesh, and the pain between her thighs, and concentrating only on the stars and the clouds caressing the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

I know it seems that there is not a lot of Riddick in this story but please, continue to read it. I just felt the need to really set up my main character before diving into the Riddick plot line. I promise it wont suck! (At least I hope it doesnt)

* * *

-2-

The yellow sun was rising in the west and a young girl was leaning against the balcony watching the two moons fading in the morning sky. She sighed happily twirling her shoulder length brown hair and waited for the buzzing city to wake itself and start its day. She had school later that day but she didn't much feel like going. She _never_ really felt like going, but she did it for Imam.

Jack, as she demanded she was called, turned back into her room and walked into the bathroom and decided to get ready for school. She took a long hot shower and toweled herself off, shaking her head and hoping it would somehow style her pin straight hair. She pulled on some black cargos, a blank tank top, and slid on her black army boots. She smiled to herself, looking in the mirror, wondering where her cracked yellow goggles had disappeared to.

"Lookin' sharp kid."

Without turning, Jack knew exactly who was speaking. His voice was so deep, it not only rumbled in her chest, but also vibrated in the soles of her feet.

"Course Riddick." She turned and smiled. He was still tall, still handsome, and still very, very dark. Three years hadn't done much to him like it had to Jack. She was now fifteen and had grown into her awkward body and filled out in a few places to make her look more like a girl than a boy nowadays.

"Ready for school?" He grumbled.

She smiled at him and tried not to laugh out loud. How that man could fit into the normal populous was beyond her, but he somehow was able to disappear into the masses and survive on the planet. He mostly worked nights, doing construction work, but he'd return every morning in order to walk Jack to school. "Lets go."

He nodded. The man still didn't smile. He wasn't a warm person but Jack knew that he cared about her and Imam. Something happened on that planet that changed all of them forever. Instead of looking back on lives lost - which none but Imam could say he actually missed - Riddick and Jack looked into the future and lived one step at a time.

They wandered through the crisp morning air towards Jack's school. Riddick hulking silently next to Jack as she talked away about the inconsequentials of her life as a teenager in New Mecca. They stopped a corner away from the school and Riddick finally looked down at her.

"Got it?" He asked.

Her hand slid down her leg and touched the hilt of the small knife Riddick had made her for her last birthday. She nodded and smiled, "Yup."

"Good." He said turning and beginning to walk away, "Imam will pick you up."

"Ok. See you later!" She shouted and waved to his retreating form. In a matter of a second he had dissolved into the growing masses and Jack turned and walked onto the school grounds, waving down a few friends and making her way to her first class.

Riddick watched her walk away and as always, felt a slight tinge of something uncomfortable registering in his stomach. He had taught her how to fight and to be smart and he knew she could handle herself, but at the same time he could never forget the little girl he had watched grow over the past three years and listened to her crying in the middle of the night, waking from nightmares.

He hadn't really planned on staying with them. He intended on going back to his life before he had met them, but somehow it didn't seem right. Not morally right, for Riddick still was just a tad left to the left of morally right, but something had made him feel like he needed to stay with the girl and the holy man. For the months they traveled in space, Jack was Riddick's constant companion while Imam was a source of fatherly wisdom. Most of the time Jack just talked at Riddick and there were occasionally a time or two where Riddick felt the urge to bash her little head in because it seemed that she'd never shut up. However, the first night where Jack really slept and Riddick felt like he could have gotten a little rest too, the little girl let out screams not even Riddick had evoked from someone before. Later, Jack confided in him and told him the dreams were not of the beasts coming for her, but were killing Imam and _him._

Riddick knew he was not much for being sentimental or relatively emotional whatsoever, but the absolute fear the girl experienced over _his_ death drastically changed his mind about her. He began to let her curl up next to him while she slept and the nightmares started to die down. That was when the first time in his life where he felt like he actually gave a shit about someone other than himself. Imam was an acquaintance, but if he died, Riddick was sure he could move on. But this little girl who seemed to fight so hard against the rest of the world, if she died, Riddick was sure it would alter him. He wanted her to have a normal life - as much as she wanted so badly to be like him, it was the last thing he wanted.

The world didn't need anymore soulless dark creatures lurking in the corners. He was glad to leave her with Imam in order to have a normal life but she set him straight rather quickly. He laughed at the thought of Jack pointing her tiny little twelve-year-old finger at him and setting him straight.

"You think my life will _ever_ be normal Riddick? Are you dense?! After all the shit I've been through the _last_ thing that will keep me safe is you leaving. The only reason I'm alive is because of you!" She continued on that vein for quite some time until Riddick felt thoroughly verbally abused by her. He couldn't even muster up the anger that would have been evoked if anyone else had called him dense because he was so taken back by this little girl having the courage to stand up to Big Evil himself. He simply laughed and nodded. Promising he'd stay until she was capable of taking care of herself.

He walked into the house and caught Imam and Lajjun embracing. Physical displays of affection usually made Riddick want to rip off body parts, but he'd learned to cope with Imam and Lajjun. If anyone deserved to be happy it was Imam. He'd lost his sons, everything he owned, everything he loved on that dark planet. Lucky for Riddick and Jack they never had any of that stuff to begin with, so they usually cut Imam a little slack. Especially once he met Lajjun.

"Ah, Riddick." Imam smiled. Lajjun glanced at him cautiously. She was rather wary of the big dark man, but honestly, who wouldn't be if you looked the devil in the eye? "We have some splendid news."

Riddick simply raised an eyebrow.

"I am pregnant." Lajjun said softly, still glancing warily at the large man.

"Congrats holy man," Riddick said, "Looks like you'll get another chance after all."

Imam nodded, his features softened and almost pained from the thoughts of his lost sons. "Yes, it looks like Allah has blessed Jack and I with second chances, perhaps yours will come next."

Riddick just smiled and turned to go up the stairs, "I ran outta chances years ago holy man. I'm living on borrowed lives."

Riddick was already up the stairs and in the room when Imam responded, "We all are." He said softly, watching Lajjun sitting on the large stuffed couch in the front room and holding her stomach lovingly.

* * *

A_ small girl sat near a fireless fireplace. It had a pile of ashes in it that was almost bigger than her sitting form, however other than the rats, that's all that was in there. She was playing with a small doll with no hair, which was dressed as haphazardly as her. She had on an oversized gray t-shirt, the sleeves falling past her elbows, the bottom hem past her mid thigh, and the collar hanging off one of her shoulders. She was dirty, however, it was not just dirt that stained her skin. Her body was littered with large, fist sized bruises, and splatters of blood that had obviously come from her broken nose, which was still dripping little drops of blood._

_A man was lying on the couch in dark, tattered clothing. He was obviously asleep, perhaps even comatose, with a bottle of some clear liquid on his stomach, which was not water. There was a soft sniffling in the background, which was not coming from the girl. It was accompanied by the opening and closing of cabinet drawers and doors. It was the sound of a woman crying softly._

_The girl ignored all of this, just like she ignored everything else in her miserable life. She sat near the fire, day after day, playing in the ashes with her small doll or perhaps feeding the rotten bread from her father to the rats that ran around the entire household._

_She dragged her arm across her nose, wiping at it. She looked down and saw the line of blood that stretched from her bony elbow to her tiny hands. She cocked her head, confused, and wondered when she had gotten hurt._

_She looked around and saw her father asleep on the couch. Her mother came out of the room carrying one large suitcase and carried it to the doorway. Her eye was black and her mouth was full of blood._

_The girl smiled at her mother, only to be met with a grimace. The woman spat to her side, walked up to her husband, pulled out a knife and put it to the man's throat. She looked at her daughter and laughed softly. Her hand moved lightning fast and the man's eyes bulged open as the blood poured from his neck. _

_The woman screamed once more and charged at the girl._

Lottie woke up with a start, one arm stretched out in front of her while the other hand was wrapped around her neck. She looked around and realized she was back in her cell and she breathed a little deeper. She stood up off the small cot and walked over to the stairs. She walked up three steps and let her body fall forward with no fear. Her hands caught her on the floor and she started doing push ups on an incline - her usual two hundred.

Once she finished that she jumped up to the metal piping and hooked her knees around it and let her body fall back. She put her hands behind her head and pulled herself up, making sure her chin touched her knees in her first of another two hundred sit ups. After those two hundred she grabbed her jump rope and started jumping. She tried to count to a thousand, but forgot the numbers a few times, so instead she just counted to 200 as many times as she could before her legs began to tire.

There was a large punching bag suspended in the center of the room. It was easily two feet taller than Lottie and at least twice as wide. She checked her knuckles to make sure they weren't scabbed or bleeding. They looked just as normal as they ever did, perhaps a little bruised, but not hurting much. She stared at the plain black rings on each of her middle fingers and wondered if there had ever been a time when she wasn't wearing them. For as long as she could recall, the rough, rock-like rings had always been a part of her. A drop of water plopped against her ear, which woke her out of her thoughts. She wiped her ear and began her usual routine of practicing her punches and kicks until she heard the metal grate open above her.

The light poured in and Lottie moved her hand to shield her eyes from the light.

"Mornin' Lottie."

It was Jeremiah. He wasn't much taller than her, but he was just as wide as he was tall, with flakey white skin and barely any teeth. If Lottie felt anything at all it was hatred for this man. Of course, no one would dare touch her in any way inappropriate because she was so obviously Clarence's, with the way he doted on her. However this man, who was in charge of getting her fed and bathed each day, liked to sneak little touches here and there that left Lottie feeling rather angry.

She knew she mustn't lose her temper though. That was only allowed when it was directed. Only allowed when Clarence directed it.

"Come'on love. Time to get up and get some food in yah."

Lottie nodded and padded barefoot to the stairs and made her way up through the grate in the ceiling where Jeremiah was standing. He gaped at her hungrily and licked his chapped lips, but Lottie simply ignored him.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him towards the bathroom. He shoved her through the door and stripped off her dirty tank top and underwear, letting his rough hands linger around her softer parts.

It was fairly easy to ignore him now. Much easier than it had been when she first began living here. Now she let her mind wander and she mostly thought about the stars. How they twinkled so beautifully. How it looked when there were the faintest traces of clouds snaking their way through them. She loved the way stars reflected on the water. A distant memory showed her sitting on the beach watching as the waves crashed against the white sands and the stars twinkled in the black water. However, she knew that it wasn't possible. She couldn't really remember a time in her life when she'd ever been to a beach. She must have dreamed it.

She awoke from her stupor when a towel was thrown at her face. She obediently grabbed it and started toweling herself off. Her only pair of clothes was sitting on the chair in front of her so she slipped them on. It must be early in the month because they had finally been really washed, as compared to when she dunked them in water at night and hung them out to dry on the pipes of her cell.

"Time to meet the master for breakfast."

She simply nodded and followed him up into the main house where Clarence would be eating his breakfast.

"Ah, Lottie." Clarence smiled. He stood and walked over to her, kissing her softly on the lips. Her lips were motionless and her eyes remained open. "We have an intriguing business offer today." Lottie sat at the table and tore into the two slices of stale bread and small lump of meat. "Something we can use your talents for."

Lottie nodded obediently and finished her meal. She sat patiently, staring at the woodwork of the table waiting for Clarence to finish so that they could start the day. She removed herself from the table and sat at the window staring up into the sky and watching the clouds.

A few moments later she heard the scrape of chairs as someone backed it out and stood from it. Her eyes were still on the clouds until a warm hand touched her shoulder.

"Time to go Lottie."

She looked up into the empty eyes of Clarence and nodded. He placed the shackle around her neck and clicked it into place.

Once she heard the click, her whole world went black and something else took over.


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

Imam had taken Lajjun to the doctor so Riddick had offered to pick up Jack from school. The yellow sun was in the lower quadrant of the sky, casting long shadows of each person passing by.

During the day Riddick chose to be slightly covert in his journeys through town. He'd stay to alleyways or rooftops, simply because he did not want to bother with most of the merchants on the main path.

As he was passing over some of the dingier rooftops he heard some commotion to his left. He crept slowly to the edge of the building and drew his shiv. He gazed down on those below him in the shadowed alleyway.

There were four rather large men circling a small woman. She wasn't turning her body or cowering in the center trying to keep her eyes on all of them, like women usually did. Riddick just chuckled, hoping that the dumb crooks would just take her money and leave her. He started to sink to the ground, readying himself for the jump to the next building when he saw the flash of the knife.

He looked down and watched as one of the men lunged at the woman, who with some sort of luck dodged the blow. She swung out an arm, rather gracefully he thought, and landed a hit to one of the men. The man growled and all four of them converged on her.

Riddick was debating leaving when he realized that the girl could have been Jack's age. If it were Jack down there, he would have gone down in a heartbeat. But he didn't know this girl at all. Why did it matter to him?

He realized it didn't and tensed his muscles, until he heard the strangled growl below him. He looked down and saw all four men swinging at the small girl who was trying to deflect their blows. He shook his head, realizing he'd gone completely fucking soft and jumped down into the alleyway pulling off his goggles before he landed.

He crashed down on top of one of the men, hearing a sickening snap in what he hoped was the man's neck. The other three where preoccupied with the small girl so it was easy for him to pick off another man who he simply grabbed by the shoulders and threw into the side of the building to his right.

As he turned back towards the girl, ready to grab the man who was fighting her, he watched as she kicked out at an unnaturally high angle, bending her leg, pulling the man's neck towards her knee and throwing him to the ground. She glanced up and saw Riddick.

He smirked at her, getting ready to turn and walk away when she ran at him. He flipped around to defend himself as the girl flew at him. Her foot connected with the side of his head and he faltered slightly. He turned back to her and her fist was flying towards his face. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her, using her momentum to throw her towards the wall of the building. His hand was against her shoulder and she deftly twisted in his grip, put her foot against her wall and used it to launch herself up into the air, flipping over Riddick and coming down on the other side. She kicked out using her foot to pin him against the wall. Riddick was about to push against her leg until he really looked at her. She was small, maybe 5'2", with dark hair, light skin, and piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a black wrap around dress with knee high boots, one of which was against his windpipe. The power with which she was pushing was immense. He was surprised that such strength was behind such a small leg. He stared down the smooth muscular leg and caught her eyes. He grinned again and grabbed her ankle and pushed her back. She skidded backwards and landed in a squat, her long black hair cascading across her features.

"Nice kick." He growled.

The girl stood and stared at him, her head cocked sideways. Riddick could tell that her piercing glare was gazing directly into his shined eyes.

"Got a name?"

She looked puzzled. There was a whistling sound to her right and she turned her head. Riddick followed her glance to a backdoor of some store. She looked back at him and he raised an eyebrow. He saw her lips spread into a tight smile before she turned on her heel and ran into the building.

Riddick just shrugged and ran off to get Jack from school.

"They finished?" Clarence growled. Lottie nodded her head and fell to his side. He flicked the shackle onto her neck and clicked it into place. Clarence looked down at his feet, spat, and stepped over the bleeding groaning body.

"Take whatever you want."

Clarence simply laughed, "Now that's not doing proper business. I only take what I'm owed and nothing more." He gathered a few things off the table and nodded to Lottie.

He walked out of the shop, with Lottie trailing behind him. Her mind was distant, thinking about stars and pools of mercury with a sly smile beneath it.

They retreated from the building leaving the destroyed people behind them and approached their vehicle. One man opened the door and Clarence ushered Lottie inside and everyone else followed.

Clarence lit a cigarette as one of his cronies offered him a drink. Lottie sat, squished against the window, staring at the stars up above. She wondered idly why they shined the way they did and another thought crossed her mind. The man in the alley. She was taken aback for a moment at the thought of the man. She felt like she never really had any other thoughts aside from the stars and occasionally the anger, but those she could control. The silvery stars and those liquid eyes - they seemed to be connected some how. She felt short of breath for the first time in her life and her chest actually hurt. She looked down, grasping at the material of her cloak and wondering why it would hurt so much to breathe.

The pain disappeared when a large hand connected with the side of her head, "Pay attention damnit!" Clarence screamed. Lottie looked up at him, her eyes swimming with fear. He only yelled at her when he was very upset. She knew she didn't like the things he did when he was upset, so she paid attention. The burning in her chest ceased.

"We're going to a club tonight Lottie. A very important club." He smiled, stroking her face with such gentleness you wouldn't believe it was him that just hit her so hard her ears rang. "If you do what I ask you to do tonight. I will give you whatever you desire."

Lottie looked at him for a moment. What did she want? She had all she needed: food, clothes, and a home. What did she want?

"A book." She said softly, her eyes floating back to the sky, "A book about stars."

"A book?" Clarence laughed heartily, joined by the rest of the men in the car, "Silly pleasures for a silly little mind."

A few moments later they pulled up to the back entrance of the club. The men ushered out and Clarence pulled Lottie along beside him. She kept her head down, like he always ordered, but she heard the noise before the door even opened. When the door opened, two large men came out with a smaller man behind them. Billowing smoke flowed out of the club, in synch with the music, reaching her nostrils and filling them with a sweet, chemical scent.

"Nice to see you Clarence." The smaller man said. He was rather thin, with a pale face and flat features. His dark hair was cropped short and slicked down against his skull. He had a rather long beard that curled at the end and he was dressed in a suit of pure black. Lottie spent most of her time staring at the men beside him. They were tall and dark and almost identical. Thoughts danced through her head about the easiest way to incapacitate them and her muscles unconsciously flexed.

"Nice to see you too, Ilian." Clarence smiled.

The thin man put up a hand to stop Clarence and his group of men as they tried to walk in, "Please, no weapons." This elicited a few muffled expletives from Clarence's men but Clarence simply put up a hand.

"Any man who wants to keep his gun stay outside with the car. I'll be perfectly fine with Lottie." Clarence smiled. A few men relinquished their weapons while two more stayed outside with the car. The large men frisked Clarence's guards for good measure and Lottie as well. They pulled off the belt on her leg with the knives and five other knives she had hidden on her person. "We'll be wanting those back." Clarence said and the bouncers nodded.

"Please," The thin man said, "Follow me."

Clarence pulled Lottie into the club and she was mesmerized by the sights and sounds. It was dark, except for numerous flashing lights of all different colors. The air was thick with that same sweet, chemical smoke. There were hundreds of people inside and Lottie felt the urge to hit a few of them as they bumped and rubbed up against her. A few men actually approached her, but were dispatched with a snap of Clarence's fingers. The music was deafening but Lottie barely heard it. She was consumed by the colored lights and the tight grip on her arm from Clarence's large hand.

They walked through a back hallway littered with people who were dressed well, compared to the people who were dancing in the main room. The chemical smell was still strong in this passageway, but the lights and the music were gone. Above her, lining almost every inch of the ceiling were fluorescent lights, beaming down on them and causing sweat to prickle on the foreheads of the men around her. Lottie could almost taste the mixture of the sweet smoke with their scents. She could tell the men behind Clarence were scared, though Clarence was extremely confident.

They followed the thin man for fifty-seven more steps and then went through a pair of large swinging doors. The light was very different here. It was dark around the edges but there was a center area that was flooded with light, though Lottie could not see what was there.

The group snaked their way through the crowd and finally to the edge of the light. Lottie stood there, motionless, thinking idly about stars.

"Five thousand credits to buy in. You can place bets over in the corner for the more common folk or you can place a bet with me. Winnings are divided according to the spread for the commoners but all bets with me go directly to the winner, since our bets are slightly more specific." The thin man said.

Clarence smiled, "How specific?"

"Time and manner."

"Sounds good." Clarence smiled. He nodded to his three associates who drifted off into the crowd to place their bets and find some drinks. Clarence grabbed Lottie's shoulders and spun her around to face the brightly lit square in the center of the large warehouse.

The center area was caged and absolutely enormous. Each wall had something different lining the chain links: razor wire, spikes, and broken bottles hanging from the top. Lottie stared at it in wonder. There was a person in the center, a man. He was somewhere around seven feet tall with muscles covering every inch of his body. His face was flat, but unlike the thin man, it looked like it had been pressed into the ground, numerous times, rather than just a lack of features. He had a black Mohawk dividing his enormous skull and he was growling and spitting in the center of the ring, while people shouted at him from the edges. He was wearing simple black pants, but was shirtless and his body was covered in gruesome scars and tattoos, including a knife that came down from his left temple and ended on his left jaw.

"This is our eight-time undefeated champion. The fight begins whenever she is ready." The thin man said, tracing his cold fingers along her jaw.

"And ends?"

The thin man chuckled, "Why, its to the death of course. I thought you understood that."

Clarence looked slightly flustered, "No problems then." He growled and turned to Lottie. He untied her cloak and let it fall to her feet. A rather large man moved from behind her and opened a doorway into the caged arena. Clarence pushed her to the entrance and grabbed her neck. He pulled her close to him for a moment, kissing her cheek and whispering in her ear, "Kill'em."

He unlocked the shackle from around her neck and Lottie was off.


	4. Chapter 4

-4-

Lottie walked slowly into the arena. People were shouting and screaming around her, but she was only paying attention if Clarence said anything to her.

The man in front of her let out a feral growl, his arms raised and his chest expanded. He flexed his muscles, but Lottie just stood there, unmoving, waiting for him to do something. He looked around at the spectators, waving his arms in order to get them riled up. Lottie listened carefully behind her and heard Clarence speak.

"Less than five minutes. Instant kill."

"What's your wager?" She recognized the thin man's voice.

"Ten thousand."

"Absolutely." The thin man said excitedly.

Lottie nodded and took a few steps towards the large man. He growled at her once again and charged. The crowd went wild as he approached her, his arms stretched out to grab her. She retreated a few steps, into the corner, surrounded by razor wire to her right and the glass bottles hanging at her left. Everyone began cheering louder, leering at her, thinking that she was retreating out of fear.

The man was about four feet away from her when she ran a few steps towards him and jumped up, planting her right root between the lines of razor wire. She pushed off as the man crossed directly beside her and kicked out her left leg catching him in the throat. She swung her right leg against the base of the man's skull and locked her ankles together. With much force, she swung herself around, behind the man and towards the floor, flipping him backwards with a resounding crunch.

The entire warehouse was silent. She landed on her stomach with the man's head still between her knees and his body following it shortly. His body landed with a large thump. She uncurled herself and walked towards the door, the man was lying there, his chest was against the floor while his face was pointed toward the ceiling - the look of absolute rage frozen on the dead muscles.

The only sound was Clarence's victorious shout. Everyone else was dumbfounded. She had killed a man more than twice her size in less than thirty seconds. The man at the cage door let her out, not knowing what else to do and Lottie walked directly to Clarence's side. He clicked the shackle on her neck and threw her cloak over her shoulders.

The crowd finally caught up with the events and erupted into a tumultuous growling, screaming pit. Everyone who could reach, was shaking the sides of the cage while bouncers tried to control the mob.

The thin man, unaffected by the bedlam around him walked up the Clarence, who had Lottie under his arms. "Very impressive." He smiled. "Perhaps the next time you are here, we can make it a bit more sporty?"

Clarence smiled, "Of course, as long as we're welcomed back."

The thin man was flushed an excited, "Oh absolutely." He extended his hands, which held a few large stacks of bills.

"Nice doing business with you." Clarence smiled, handing the bills over to one of his men who shoved them into a bag.

When they got into the car the entire group erupted into happy cheers for Clarence. He grabbed Lottie and kissed her wetly on the mouth, with no reaction from her, "I'll buy you your own fucking star for that you wonderful girl!" He shouted and his men clapped him on the back. "Lets go back home. I feel like a drink and a fine cigar."

"Yes sir."

"I can see this is retirement in the making! No more shaking down worthless criminals. No more insurance." Clarence smiled, his hands settling softly on Lottie's thigh. She was sitting quietly staring out the window. "I knew you were a prime investment."

A loud pop erupted and distracted the men from their reverie. Lottie sat motionlessly still staring up at the sky. There was a dull thudding to their back left and the vehicle suddenly careened out of control. No one was secure as it twisted and swerved, all of the men inside bouncing around while Lottie clung tightly to her seat and the door close to her. Clarence was shouting obscenities while the driver attempted to right the vehicle but was having no luck.

It finally skidded sharply to the left and flipped. The windows all popped as they connected with the ground, sending chards of class flying everywhere. It rolled three times, with every change of position a new set of bodies were tossed along with it, crumpling to a stop upside down. Everyone inside was motionless now but tossed around the inside of the vehicle like rag dolls. Lottie hadn't screamed, but she was now pinned beneath one man whose back was bent in an extremely odd angle and his face was covered in blood.

She looked around and couldn't see anyone around her that was coherent or even alive. She saw Clarence, whose face was contorted in pain. His arm was bent backwards at the elbow and he had a large gash on the side of his face that was oozing blood. Lottie pushed the man off of her and rolled onto her stomach. She was lying on the ceiling, staring out one of the windows and facing the street. She saw a pair of lights coming closer so she wriggled out of the window and dragged herself to a nearby alley. She propped herself against the wall and sat in darkness, breathing heavily, her heart pounding in her ears. The vehicle in the distance finally stopped next to the busted vessel, crumpled as easy as tin foil. A few men jumped out and they were heavily armed.

The main man, who Lottie faintly recognized, shouted something in a language she did not know. The men standing by him emptied the clips of their guns into the car, making the still bodies inside jump as bullets riddled their already ruined corpses. Lottie suppressed a scream as a stray bullet tore through the ruined hunk of metal and somehow lodged itself in her leg. She slammed her hand down on top of the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Once their guns were empty, the men all jumped back into the vehicle they came in and tore off.

Lottie stared at the ruined mess. There was blood, glass, and body matter everywhere. She shook her head and used the side of the building to stand herself up. Her leg was on fire and she looked at her left shoulder and noticed her arm was hanging limp at her side. She growled softly and put her shoulder against the brick. With a deep exhale she pushed the end of her humerus back into the socket with a loud pop and a small whimper escaped her lips. She pulled off one of her long gloves and wrapped it around her upper thigh, tightening it like a tourniquet. Her right arm had a lot of glass fragments in it and it was bleeding furiously. She looked back at the car and debated trying to save the people inside. She knew that if she didn't find someone to help her she would die here. Naturally, her instincts won and she deserted the car and the dying people within it.

A mile or so north, Lottie finally found a large white building with a soft light on. The outside looked like a fortress with tall white walls and a large globe like structure expanding over the entry way. She was using the sides of buildings as her main support. She could no longer feel the lower half of her leg and both of her arms were throbbing painfully. She looked behind her and saw a trail of blood on the floor coming from her leg and a smear of blood on the building, about the same level as her arm. She winced and used her arms to lift her dead leg up a few steps. She pushed through the door at the side of a large white building and closed it softly behind her. She leaned against the wall again and groped her way towards the light.

It was so close and she was so absolutely tired. Her heartbeat was slowing and she felt extremely cold, so cold she was shivering. She tried to steady her hand as she grabbed the backs of chairs to stabilize herself, pushing past whatever was in her way to get closer to the light.

If she could only get a little closer to the light, she felt like everything would be ok. She would feel warmer and perhaps it wouldn't hurt as much. Actually, now that she could see the light she was sure it wasn't hurting as much. She smiled, almost laughing as she pulled herself closer to it. She reached her hand out and realized that there were no more chairs from her to the light. She looked up at it and almost let out a scream of frustration until movement caught her eye.

She spun to her left quickly, crouching and ready for fight despite the pain screaming in her limbs.

"Hello my child. Please, do not be afraid. I just heard you enter and decided to come - my god! Are you alright?" The sound was the soft sweet voice of a woman.

Lottie stared at her, not able to process her features other than thin and dark. She stared back at the woman, her jaw slack and her mouth completely dry. She looked down at her feet and saw that there was a puddle of blood coming from a river flowing down her arm and leg. The energy it took to look back up at the woman made her head swim. She reached out her arm, but before she could say anything her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she felt her legs finally give.

The last thing she heard was the woman's scream before she hit the ground. The last thing she saw was a giant shadow impeding on the light.

Lottie now understood what death felt like.


	5. Chapter 5

-5-

_The little girl sat in the dark doorway of a ruined building. She was cold and it was raining heavily. Her tiny arms were wrapped around her thin legs and she was shaking, but it was not from the cold._

_Tears were streaming down her wet cheeks, though many people passing by could not tell that the girl was actually crying, because she was so silent. People couldn't see her but she was watching and hating them. All of them pranced about, wearing their warm clothes, their stomachs full of food, and here she sat, empty, cold and alone. She hoped that she would die soon of starvation or maybe a robbery, because life didn't mean much to her. All she had ever witnessed were people throwing away their lives. Killing themselves slowly with drugs and alcohol. She hated it. She hated them. She was glad they were dead._

_

* * *

_

Lottie never had much use for heaven and now she was stuck in such a strangely vivid void. Her skin felt like it was stretching, her muscles trying desperately to rip away from the bones, and the bones, like brittle pieces of aged glass, prickling her insides and causing her to cry out. She constantly heard voices around her but she couldn't identify them and couldn't see anyone near her. There was the dark woman's voice, a younger female, an older man, and another, who never spoke, but she constantly felt their presence.

She felt very lost in this strange place. It was always dark and it was always motionless. She felt very stuck, wherever she was. There was a constant gripping fear that overcame her frequently. Lost in this vast darkness, unable to move, with nothing but the voices floating around her. If she could remember how to cry it would have come in handy to relieve some of the tension she was feeling.

Though darkness scared her she also had fleeting thoughts of Clarence. Where was he? Was he still alive? Would he find her, even in the afterlife? She could vividly remember his bloodied, pain-ridden face, and his immobile body. She recalled the scene again in her mind. Blood everywhere, no one was moving or even making a sound. They were dead - they had to be. When she had crawled out of the wreckage - no one had called after her. They _must_ be dead. Yet in trying to convince herself, the fear just increased - if anyone would find her, it would be Clarence and what he would do to her would make her previous life and Hell seem like a day cruise.

She rather enjoyed this onslaught of new and disjointed thinking. She had been rather empty for a while. She had locked up her imagination, her emotions, her passion, for so long she was surprised how easily they seemed to flow in this dark place. Now that she was dead, she realized, she could think all she wanted about whatever she wanted. However, in this dark place, the one thing she loved seemed to be lost - the stars. She constantly thought about constellations, moons, and far off solar systems with planets with crystal blue water crashing on white sands. Finally. Peace.

She very much wished that death could be like that place in her head.

However, it was just dark. And there was still a lot of pain - which she didn't like. She had handled a lot of pain before in her life but it was easy to shut out. In this sensory deprivation, it seemed that the pain was amplified with nothing to distract her.

"She seems to be improving." The young female said.

Lottie felt like looking around to try to place the voice, but it was still dark and it hurt to move.

"Yes," The older man said, "She seems to be doing much better. She may even wake up soon."

Wake up?

Do you still sleep after you die?

"I think you brought her here just in time. We may have lost her if not for you." That was the dark woman, Lottie remembered, her voice was smooth and silky.

"Yeah!" The young female said again, "Look at you! _Saving_ people!" She scoffed.

"Hmph." The retort was short but it tingled in Lottie's senses more so than the other voices. It seemed to reverberate in her chest and send ripples down her spine - it was a strange sensation and she was not sure if she enjoyed it.

Lottie felt her chest expanding with deep breaths and she wondered if breathing was necessary in the afterlife.

"Wait." The older man said, "Everyone, step back."

Lottie felt something tugging at her thoughts. The voice seemed distant, but still close. She realized that other sounds were now penetrating her thoughts. The other sounds made the voices seem abstract and in the background. New things were evident rather than just voices: the shuffling of feet, the billowing robes, and the soft breathing of the bodies around her.

Suddenly the darkness didn't seem so vast anymore and her senses seemed suddenly aroused. She felt her muscles again, tensing and then relaxing back into position. She could feel that she was lying on top of something and covered with something, both far too comfortable than anything she'd ever experienced before. She could smell rich earthy scents - water, leaves, dirt - as well as the musky scent of the older man, the spice-like scent of the dark woman, the flowery scent of the young girl, and the other's scent, which was not as easily identified. Her mouth and throat felt unbearably dry, and because of that she couldn't make out any tastes on her tongue. Except for a coppery taste, no doubt from the blood. The accident. Memories began to flood her mind and she felt restless.

Finally the darkness was no longer absolute and Lottie opened her eyes, blinded by the light behind them. She blinked furiously, trying to get her retinas to adjust to the sudden onslaught of visual information. She knew she was lying on her back, staring up at a tan ceiling. Once her eyes focused, she lifted up her head and looked down.

She was tied down.

She _hated_ being tied down. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, attempting - vainly - to keep her anger under control.

With a sudden frenzy, despite her protesting muscles, Lottie began to thrash against her restraints. For a moment she forgot about the voices, she began to scream, pulling at her cloth shackles and feeling the give of the material. Another scream broke her out of her tantrum and before she had a moment to pause her thrashing limbs she felt an immense weight press down upon her.

She opened her eyes and was face to face with a very large, very dark man. Inky goggles covered his eyes and she could not see past them. She tried to scream again but couldn't breathe. Looking up at him unearthed a fear in Lottie that she had not felt for another human being in many, many years.

"Stop it!" The young girl yelled, "You're hurting her!"

Lottie glanced to her side, using her peripheral vision to keep the beast on top of her in her sights. She saw the dark woman again, her beautiful features much sharper with full vision, standing next to a young girl with shoulder length brown hair and large doe-eyes the color of fresh soil. There was a man next to them with dark skin, large lips, and kind eyes, wearing long flowing robes of a deep red and he was smiling, very slightly.

"My child," He said, his voice instantly soothing, "Please do not be afraid. I'm sorry our friend here has pinned you down, but if you move too drastically, you may injure yourself further. I promise you," He said and Lottie instantly believed him, "We will untie you immediately and explain to you what has happened. But you must agree not to lash out again. You are very hurt." He gazed deep into Lottie's eyes and she nodded slowly, trying to swallow past her sandpaper throat. "Very well." He nodded and the man on top of her removed himself without causing any pain what so ever. He untied her arms and legs and the woman and girl approached and helped her sit up.

Lottie pushed their hands away and pulled her legs into herself, wrapping her naked arms around them and darting her eyes back and forth between each person, watching for abnormal movement.

"I think it would be best if we left now," The man said, gesturing to the young girl and the enormous dark man brooding in the corner. They both nodded and followed him out of the room. The woman stood there, a pile of dressings in her hand and first aid tools that Lottie had seen before.

"I am Lajjun." She said and sat next to Lottie on the small single-person bed.

Lottie recoiled slightly, fearing that the woman would try to hurt her. Fear was not something Lottie was used to - but she felt very disoriented, very lost, and very tired.

"Please," She smiled, reaching out her hand and touching Lottie softly on the leg, "I just would like to change your bandages and I will leave you."

Lottie shook her head in refusal. The woman, Lajjun, nodded and left the dressing on the edge of the bed. She stood and walked towards the door, turning back slightly and smiling, "There is water in that basin beside your bed. Your old clothes are washed and on that chair. I will bring in some food for you soon."

And she left.

Once the door was closed, Lottie grabbed the basin and drank about half of it down in a few large gulps. She lowered her legs over the edge of the bed cautiously, listening for sounds of people nearing the room she was in. Slowly, she placed some weight on her feet and adjusted to the pains in her arms and legs.

She was wearing a simple white smock, with nothing underneath it, but her body was littered with numerous bandages. She cut them from herself, observing the healing wounds all over her chest and arms as well as the large gash on her thigh that was sewn up with many stitches. She walked around the room a little, using the bed as an anchor while she tested out her body.

She tested her limbs by stretching, seeing how far her stitches and healing cuts would pull before hurting too much. She touched the greenish bruises all along her arms and sides, feeling out all of her weakest points, trying to make sure that she was, in fact, alive. She ran her fingers through her inky hair, no longer clotted with blood or bits of grunge from the accident, but very smooth and clean.

She made her way to the door and reached for the handle just as it twisted. She leaped back and jumped beneath the bed pulling a fallen blanket down over her, shaking like a leaf. She noticed the woman's shuffling as she clinked her way into the room and placed something on the bed.

Lottie watched as she knelt down and peered under the bed at her, smiling.

"There is bread and soup for you. It's not much, but we will be having real dinner soon and I didn't want to spoil your appetite." She stood again and shuffled out of the room.

Lottie crawled from underneath the bed, grabbed the tray, and pulled it back underneath with her. She sucked down the food in a few seconds and curled up on the cold wooden floor, wrapping herself in the soft blanket and wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into.


	6. Chapter 6

-6-

It was late. Lottie knew that at least. She accepted the food from the woman Lajjun a few hours prior and now everyone was starting to move around the house, preparing for bed.

She heard the idle chatter of the household, people talking about their day, discussing what they'd do tomorrow, and wishing each other a good night's rest. Lottie thought about all of them. Wondering what this life was all about. What the dark woman a servant? The young girl a slave? Was the large man some sort of bodyguard?

She had a problem trying to understand their roles in each other's lives. She thought that the older man may be the leader of the household, like Clarence was for her, but he just seemed too _nice_. The dark woman was lovely and Lottie had never been on the receiving end of such a soft, caring look. Lajjun constantly smiled and it was the type of smile that made you feel a little warm inside. The young girl was something different. Lottie knew she wasn't much older than the girl. She seemed soft and fragile, but you could see from the lines on her arms that she was athletic. There was also a calculating look in her brown eyes that reminded Lottie very much of the look she had seen in her own blue ones.

Though she'd not seen the rest of the house, she had memorized her room. It was a bright room during the day and it had a beautiful window that not only let in the sweet air of New Mecca but also showcased its beautiful night sky when the sun set. Naturally, she was very content. She had clean clothes delicious food and a window to see her sky with. Lottie never wanted much more than this. Nonetheless, the people who lived here were actually _kind_ to her. She was rather surprised.

The door rattled slightly. It was the sound of someone trying to make their entrance unheard. Lottie turned and backed into the corner, sliding down the wall until her butt hit the floor and she pulled her legs up to her chest.

The room itself was lit by only a few candles. The rest of the house was not lit at all so unfortunately, she could not see the fine details of her intruder. However, the flowery scent revealed it must be the young girl.

She stepped into the candle's glow and looked around the room for Lottie. When the girl walked around the bed towards the window, she turned her head and spotted Lottie in the corner. She smiled, close lipped, but sweet, and sat on the floor a few feet away.

"I'm Jack." The girl said and remained silent for a few beats to see if Lottie would respond. "Imam's the old guy. You know Lajjun. So that just leaves Rid- Rick." She verbally stumbled over the name. More like correcting an error as opposed to a stutter. "He's the big stupid looking one." She giggled a little to herself.

She turned her face away from Lottie and looked up and out the window at the stars in the sky. "I love the stars. They're the fuckin' best." She smiled and turned her face back to Lottie, "I just want to tell you that you're safe here. None of us are in the business of asking questions or even answering questions really. You don't want to talk about it - we wont push it. None of us come from an easy past and that's probably why it's so easy to live with each other." She sighed and stood up, leaning against the wall.

Lottie could see the girl was confident in herself. She was taller than Lottie and very thin but her face was animated with large brown eyes, a wide mouth, and a strong nose. She was very pretty and very different. Lottie was very small in every way, except maybe her own eyes, which were big - at least on her. Lottie knew she was only maybe four or five years older than the girl, yet the girl _looked_ older, especially around the eyes. She was young, but you could tell she was more worn than any other teenager should be.

"We'll we're a family here." Jack said, breaking Lottie from her thoughts. "We take care of our own and I want you to know that you're a part of our family until you decide to leave. We'll take good care of you until you're better and then it's your choice to stay or leave. We've all been through a lot," She scoffed motioning towards the household, "So we'd rather stick together."

She pushed off from the wall and sauntered over to the door, her hand reaching for the knob.

An inexplicable feeling washed over Lottie and before she knew it, her mouth was opening, "My name is Lottie." Her voice was coarse from not being used, though still soft and sweet.

"Well Lottie," Jack smiled from the doorway, "Have a good night and get some rest."

"Thank you." Lottie said in a whisper, but the door was already closed.

* * *

"So what do you think about her?" Jack asked, sitting on the open windowsill and swinging her leg out over the edge.

Riddick was lying on his bed, contemplating sleeping or smacking Jack silly. He was tired from his night at the shipyard and she was seriously infringing on his first day of weekend rest. "Don't know anything to think."

"She seems really sweet." Jack said idly. "And she's really pretty." She turned back and looked at Riddick, "She seems real fucked up over something. Kind of weak."

Riddick chuckled to himself, "I wouldn't say that." He remembered that she was the girl from the alley. He knew she was a fighter and a lethal one at that. He tried to understand how a girl with that much strength could also cower beneath a bed, wrapped in a sheet when someone offered her food.

"Why not?" She asked.

Riddick sighed, "Cause Jack, any person that can survive going through that many injuries has to be pretty tough."

She nodded, "I guess that's true. She talked to me you know, told me her name. It's Lottie."

"Lottie." Riddick tested the name on his tongue. It didn't seem to fit her, but what did he really know about that sort of thing?

"She looks a lot better." Jack mumbled, "Looks like she's getting more meat on her from Lajjun's cooking. I wonder what happened to her."

"You know as well as I do kid, we don't have the right to ask her that kind of shit." Riddick growled.

"I guess so." Jack said, "But if anyone, I'd figure she'd open up to me or Lajjun." She said softly, "I know she doesn't like guys. Every time you or Imam passes by the door she tenses up. Like she's getting ready for a fight, or something."

"Just give her time Jack," He mumbled, "Obviously, she'll either open up or split. It's only been a week. Not everyone can be your best friend."

Jack laughed at that, "I already have a best friend." She smiled and threw a trinket from her pocket at him. He caught it with one hand while he was still lying down, his eyes most likely shut behind his black goggles.

"Yeah? Whose that?"

She scoffed, "You, dumbshit."

He lifted his head and raised an eyebrow, she simply laughed. "When a snot nosed kid can call me dumbshit and I don't slit her throat, it's a bad sign. I should kill you just to prove a point."

"Oh don't be such a baby." She smiled, "I wont tell anyone you're best friend is a fifteen year old girl."

"Better not," He grumbled and set his head back down on his bed, "Or else I'd actually have to kill you."

Jack laughed and climbed down from the window ledge and walked over to the bed. She patted Riddick on the arm, "Your secrets safe with me, softy." And then she opened the door, "Get some sleep. I want to go to the market later."

"Yeah. Whatever." He grumbled and extended an arm to push her out the door and shut it on her. He could hear her chuckling all the way down the hall.

Jack swallowed a giggle when she turned the corner of the hall and saw that Lottie's door was wide open. She peaked inside and saw Lottie finally wearing her old black clothes. Jack noticed that the cuts on her arms and legs were finally healing. Most of them were raised pink lines on her milky white skin. Jack scuffed her boot to make an obvious noise, though she knew Lottie had already sensed her presence.

"How's it going Lottie?"

Lottie turned around and gave Jack a brief, tight-lipped smile, "I'm fine. How are you?"

Jack just smiled, "You know if anyone else knew you talked this much, they'd be amazed! Two whole sentences! That was like, five words!" She chuckled softly and Lottie joined her.

Lottie stood up and moved towards the window staring out at the sun lit streets below, "Where am I?"

"You're in Kadajj. It's a small town just slightly north of the capital." Jack said. "Where are you originally from?"

"Here. Somewhere." She looked back at Jack smiling again, "I'm not exactly sure. But it must not be too far."

"Probably not. You don't remember the name?" Jack asked, a little bewildered. "How long have you lived here?"

Lottie looked back at the streets, "I've lived on New Mecca all my life, but I never did go out much. And I don't remember a lot from before..."

Jack waited for her to finish the sentence, but the girl never did. She shrugged and just changed the subject, understanding it wasn't something Lottie wanted to discuss. "Well, we're going out to the market later if you'd like to join us. It's a street long market, full of a bunch of different shops ranging from food to clothes to weapons. It's really fun! We go every weekend."

"Who is we?"

"Oh!" Jack smiled, "Well the whole family of course: Rick, me, Imam, Lajjun, and you of course. Well that's if you want to."

Lottie looked back and Jack with confusion written all over her expression, "Family?"

"Well yeah!" Jack smiled, walking into the room fully and settling herself next to Lottie who was standing by the open window. Lottie had her hand resting on the ledge and Jack put hers over it, "Family. Imam and Lajjun can sort of be called my parents. And Rid- Rick, well I guess he's sort of my older brother."

"The large stupid one?" Lottie said with a frown.

Jack laughed, "Yeah, but don't tell him I said that. He might slit my throat for real."

Lottie looked at her with concern, "He would kill you?"

Jack shook her head, "Nah he wouldn't. The big guy loves me - in his own way of course. Hey those are some cool rings. Where did you get them?"

Lottie looked down at her hands, the two charcoal colored rings on either middle finger. "I'm not sure. I had them since I was a little girl at the orphanage."

"You're an orphan too?"

Lottie looked up at Jack, "I had parents at some point. After growing at the orphanage for a while, I mean. I don't remember much about them, but I don't really care about them either."

Jack snorted, "Yeah, you and me both sister!" She smiled, "My parents were crazy drunks who ended up killing themselves for being too stupid. The government tried to put me in a home but I just ran away. Then I found Imam and Riddick and Lajjun came into the picture when we moved here."

"How long have you lived here?" Lottie asked softly, feeling invasive.

Jack spoke freely, not wanting to ruin this new openness, "For about three years or so. I used to live on Earth, or New Earth, or whatever the fuck its called."

"Is it nice?"

Jack sighed, "Not what I remember about it."

Lottie felt ashamed for making the girl sound so sad. "So where is your family now?"

Jack looked at the chrono on her wrist, "Well Imam and Lajjun should be heading home from the Mosque here soon. Once they get back we'll wake up Rid- Rick and head out to the market."

"Is that his name? Ridrick?" Lottie asked.

Jack blushed, "No, I'm just used to calling him something else."

"What do you call him?"

"I usually call him Riddick, but we aren't allowed to call him that outside our home." Jack said quietly.

"Riddick." Lottie said, testing the name on her tongue, "Is he from Earth too?"

Jack shrugged, "No one really knows where he's from."

"Oh."

And with that the conversation ended because Imam and Lajjun came home. Lajjun ran to the doorway, alarm across her features, which softened when she saw both Lottie and Jack sitting by the window.

"I'm glad you're still here." Lajjun said sweetly. Lottie could help but smile at her, though it was still tight lipped and small.

Imam walked up behind her and rested a hand on her hip, "Yes. Very nice to see you talking to Jack as well. I hope you don't mind our intrusion."

Lottie just nodded.

"I was just telling her about the market." Jack smiled at Imam.

He smiled back and turned his happy stare back at Lottie, "Wonderful. Will you be joining us?"

Lottie looked around at all their faces. Imam was still smiling, though slightly reserved. Lajjun looked kind, as usual. Jack was grinning ear to ear with expectance. Lottie smiled back at them, trying to mimic Jack's open mouth smile, "Yes. I would like that."

"Wonderful!" Lajjun exclaimed. She walked forward gracefully and took Lottie's hands in hers. "I hope that you come to think of us as your family - if you would like one."

Lottie felt her stomach give a little flop and she smiled back at Lajjun, not exactly sure what to say.

"Well, since I am the only one strong enough to defeat him, I shall go wake the beast." Imam smiled and turned to go to Riddick's room to wake him up.

Lottie looked at Jack and Jack rolled her eyes, smiling, "He's just super grumpy when he wakes up. He accidentally punched me once, but I deserved it. I tried to sneak up on him." She laughed. Lajjun did not laugh and she looked at Jack sternly.

"I though he was teaching you lessons, shouldn't you be able to defeat him by now?"

Jack smiled and winked at Lottie, "Of course I can beat him - I always let _him_ win so he doesn't get all bummed because he got beat by a girl."

"I'd like to see you try it." Riddick grumbled from the doorway.

Lottie jumped slightly, pulling Lajjun and Jack back behind her and crouching into a fighting stance. She felt a warm hand go to her shoulder and she looked back to see Lajjun with a soft look on her face.

"Do not worry about him," Lajjun grumbled, "He just likes to sneak up on people as well. He'll get what he deserves one of these days."

Riddick laughed a booming laugh and smiled back at them, "One of these days..." He simply smiled. Imam walked from behind Riddick and looked at everyone expectantly.

"Are we ready?" He smiled.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Riddick grumbled and Jack just laughed.

"You're such a nerd." She said, walking towards the door.

He pointed a finger at her, giving her a death glare and she simply smiled at him with her wide grin.

"You're lucky you're so fuckin' cute." He growled and pulled her into a headlock. Lottie tensed to spring on him, but Lajjun held tightly to her arm. Lottie looked back and Lajjun just smiled.

She leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "They do this all the time. They are like children. Since neither of them had a childhood they've decided to relive it together." She chuckled. Lottie tried to replicate the sound but it felt very foreign in her mouth.

"You're lucky you're so big!" Jack growled as Riddick pulled her out of the room.

Lajjun held onto her arm and escorted her out of the room, following Riddick and Jack, Imam in front of them. She watched Riddick and Jack together and wondered how it would feel to be able to laugh like that.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone. I'm not really sure if people are enjoying this so I'd appreciate a review just telling me that you want to hear the rest of the story or if there are any problems. I do appreciate all the people who have been reading along so far. I'm getting into the story involving more Riddick and Lottie. Please let me know how you like it!

* * *

-7-

Lajjun was soon replaced by Jack when Riddick decided to stroll behind the group - ever being the watchman. Imam and Lajjun were arm in arm and Lottie was admiring the way their bodies sort of folded towards one another. She watched them a few times, kissing each other softly on the lips and remembered Clarence doing that to her. Lajjun smiled when Imam kissed her and Imam was gentle and his movements were soft and smooth - she actually seemed happy that he was touching her. All that Lottie could remember was the stench of Clarence's breath and the feel of his chapped lips on hers, his rough hands scraping over her body. She physically shivered and looked to her side to see Jack staring at her inquisitively. She smiled shyly and looked to the other side, watching the merchants all yelling prices at the shoppers passing by.

She risked a glance over her shoulder and watched Riddick for a moment. His goggles were diverted to the side and she knew he was focusing on something else. She admired the way his body moved. He was so large but extremely graceful. His entire body was covered in thick muscle that could be easily seen through the thin material of his shirt and pants. His skin had a metallic sheen to it that was most likely a result of the blistering sun and she couldn't deny that he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She remembered him from the alley, but the only detail that stuck out in her mind was his eyes: the bright, shimmering orbs of silver that tracked her every move. Now that he wore goggles it was easier for her to look at the rest of him.

At that moment, his focus shifted back to Lottie. He smiled slightly, barely a corner hitching up with the tiniest movement. Yet Lottie noticed it and it made her stomach boil. She whipped her face back around, diverting her attention back to whatever Jack was saying as she felt the heat in her stomach roll up to her cheeks.

"We should get you some new clothes." Jack smiled and pulled Lottie sharply to the left. "I mean all you have are those black things. You need something to wear around."

Lottie looked at Jack confused, "I always wear this."

Jack just chuckled, "Well we can try something new, because unfortunately, I don't think you're my size." She stood Lottie in front of her and examined her, turning her around in her hands as Lottie stumbled around in circles.

On one of those stumbles, Jack lost her grip and Lottie faltered slightly. She was in the process of bringing her foot down to regain balance when two large arms wrapped around her and held her still. She looked up into the face of Riddick and he was doing that smiling thing once again. She was face to chest with him and she took a deep inhale in order to define his scent. It was exotic, almost feral and immensely pleasing to her senses. Lottie swallowed back some of the heat creeping up into her cheeks and tried to right herself as Riddick set her straight.

"Be careful now." He said in a deep rumble that sent chills down Lottie's spine. Jack pulled her back to her and smiled.

"Sorry about that. I got a little excited." She said to Lottie. She turned to Riddick, "You got some money?" Riddick simply pulled out a roll and handed it over.

"I'd like some left for food, Jack." He grumbled and pushed past them towards the next shop.

Lottie was pulled into an adjoining storefront. The entire thing was like a large tent except that it had no walls. All of the clothing was hanging on racks in the center of the store or folded on the waist high shelves to the side that divided each store from the one next to it. As Jack pulled Lottie deeper into the store, Lottie watched as Riddick moved through the store next to them. She knew he was keeping an eye out for Jack.

"Ok, well these should be good." Jack said, holding a pair of dark colored pants up to Lottie's hips. "I know for a fact these are super durable and very comfortable. We'll get you a few pairs in different colors. Now for some shirts." Jack mumbled to herself, pulling Lottie along. They ransacked the shirt section, pulling out five pairs of tank tops, t-shirts, and long sleeve shirts in assorted colors and stacking them with the rest of the purchases.

"When do I wear these things?" Lottie asked, fingering the soft material of the t-shirts and liking it very much. It was much softer than the black canvas dress she wore.

Jack smiled and pulled her towards the counter to pay for the clothes, "Whenever you'd like. You don't always have to wear the black thing."

Lottie shrugged and smiled, "Well ok."

"And don't worry about paying Riddick back. He owes me money anyways." Jack smiled.

"Is this his money?" Lottie asked.

"Yup, he's the main breadwinner. I mean, Imam and Lajjun work for the Mosque and during summer I pick up jobs at local merchants, but Rick's the only one with a steady job every week of the year." Jack said as she handed over a few bills.

"Can I repay him? I do not have any of my own." Lottie said softly.

Jack waved her off, "Really, you're just getting back on your feet. We'll find you something to do soon enough." She smiled and pulled the girl over to the shoe store across the market.

* * *

Lottie had to admit she was slightly exhausted from Jack's shopping spree. They came away with four pairs of pants, fifteen shirts, three sets of shoes, a bundle of underwear, a lightweight sweater and a heavy leather jacket. She felt like she would never need clothes for the rest of her life. Jack however seemed to be running at full steam. She was talking away about things at school that Lottie did not really understand, but happily listened to anyways. She watched as the crowds around her wandered from shop to shop gathering what they needed for the week.

Jack had said Lajjun and Imam were purchasing groceries and that Riddick was probably purchasing some new work clothes or checking out weapons for his hobby. Jack told Lottie that he loved knives. It was funny to her because she didn't notice one on his person at all and she suspected if he had one it would be big and dangerous, just like him.

Before they noticed it they had reached the end of the market and needed to make their way back towards home.

"Fuck!" Jack growled as they got turned around down another back alley. "Where the hell is Rick I get so lost in this fucking place!"

"What's wrong?" Lottie asked, bags hanging from every extremity.

"Nothing, we just got turned around." Jack smiled, "It will only be a few more min-,"

A wolf whistle sounded behind them and Jack and Lottie turned around slowly. There were four men at the entrance of the alley. Lottie would have grabbed Jack and run, but the other end of the alley was closed off by some sort of loading vehicle. The men were dressed rather haphazardly. They were relatively clean for the dirt-filled city - but they didn't look nice.

"How's it going ladies? Can we help you find your way home?" One of the men asked. He was the taller one with a gold canine in his mouth.

"Shit." Jack rasped under her breath. Before she could get out another word though, Lottie had dropped the bags at her feet and taken two steps forward.

Her teeth were bared in a menacing way. Her eyes were slits and definitely angry. "No." She growled, "Go away."

The men all laughed raucously, "This bitch gonna tell us what to do?" Another man said.

"Look at her," The leader chuckled, "She even thinks she's tough." They all laughed again.

"Hey, you guys need to fuck off." Jack growled and tried to stand next to Lottie. Lottie put an arm up to stop Jack from coming any closer to her.

"OoOoOoh!" All of them said in unison, laughing.

"Leave now and I wont hurt you." Lottie growled, her muscles burning to be tested. She hadn't fought in a very long time and her body was itching to be put to use.

The leader threw back his head and laughed, he took two quick steps forward and a blade flashed in his right hand, "No one tells me what to do you fucking cu-,"

Lottie shut him up with a lightning fast kick to the chest, propelling him backwards into his crowd of men. The man regained his footing, yelling at his friends to let him go. When he was back on his feet he charged at Lottie, his knife flashing in the air.

Lottie spun and landed a sharp kick to the left side of his head and he flew to the side, crumbling against the alley wall. The other men stared in shock.

"What the?"

"Kill the bitch!" One of them yelled.

All at once the men flew at her. Jack watched in silent horror mixed with appreciation as Lottie delivered twice as many blows as she blocked. Their weapons were discarded in just a few moments and they were left with trying to fend for themselves against this deadly woman. Jack was amazed at how fast she moved. Her arms and legs were practically a blur of movement as they connected with the stumbling bodies of the four men.

The fight itself ended when Lottie landed a full swung kick into the crotch of the Leader, the next man went down with a shot to the nose from the heel of her hand, the third and fourth were a combined effort where Lottie simply jumped up in the splits between them and kicked them in the face, letting them fall like the lifeless piles of shit that they were.

Arms wrapped around her again and she drove her elbow into the man's side. She heard him grunt from the impact and knew with one more hit she could break a rib. She wound up for the swing when his scent his her nostrils. The moment that she froze, he had her twisted around, her chest to his, pinned against the alley wall.

"You elbow me in the gut and I'll knock you out myself." He growled, holding her arms high above her head so that her chest and hips were pressed tightly against his. He inhaled her scent and let it linger on his taste buds for a while. He decided that she smelled wonderful, especially when her adrenaline was racing and her skin was covered with a thin layer of sweat. He dipped down his head, putting his nose close to her neck and took a deep breath and exhaled. Her scent was sweet but had a kick to it, maybe Jasmine with a hint of cinnamon - he wasn't sure why, but he liked it very much.

His lips were right up against her ear and he could hear how fast her blood was pumping thorough her veins, "Impressive show shorty." He grumbled.

The heat returned quickly to Lottie's stomach, spreading a little further down her hips and bubbling just behind the top of her underwear. She tried to keep from shaking - this was definitely something she had never experienced before.

"Lottie! Ri - ick!" Jack exclaimed and ran up to them. Riddick had righted himself rather quickly. He released Lottie who still leaned up against the wall for support. "God are you guys okay!? I thought you were gonna start fighting!"

Lottie looked at Jack and then lowered her head, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to -," She looked up at Jack and Riddick, who both had confused looks on their faces. "I was just trying -," but the words were lost. She was so embarrassed that she lost her temper. She was sure that Jack, Imam, and Lajjun would be upset even though Riddick seemed to enjoy it. "Those men -,"

"You were AWESOME!" Jack exclaimed, sounding extremely happy.

That's when Lottie cocked her head to the side and stared at her. She looked back at Riddick for a moment and he just did his half-grin. "What do you mean?"

Jack turned back and grabbed all the bags and handed them off to Riddick. The men were still lying around haphazardly, showing no signs of getting up anytime soon. "That was intense Lottie. I never even realized you were a fighter like that!"

"Yes. I've been fighting all my life." In that moment she reached her hand up and felt the cold metal shackle around her neck. She wasn't surprised that it was there because it had always been there - ever since she could remember. Her fingers glazed across the latch and a blinding vision passed before her eyes. Three people were running from her and they were covered in blood and screaming wildly. A woman cowered against a wall, begging Lottie to stop, but the woman barely got her last _please_ out before Lottie kicked her to the ground and stomped on her neck.

She was brought back to reality by Jack shaking her, "Hey! You alright?"

Lottie looked up at Jack with tears in her eyes. She tried to formulate some words, her fingers gripping at the collar around her neck.

"Imam said he'll meet us at home." Riddick interrupted. "I think we should head out before these guys wake up."

Jack grabbed Lottie's arm and pulled her towards the other end of the alley chatting away about Lottie's moves. Lottie listened to her silently, playing the scene over and over in her mind, trying to put the memory together.

When they reached the house the sun was finally setting on New Mecca. Lajjun and Imam were already home preparing dinner. Jack said quick hellos and then dragged Lottie up to her bedroom so she could try on her new clothes. Riddick chuckled silently watching as Jack pulled poor confused Lottie along behind her.

"Its nice that she has a friend." Imam said. Riddick sat down at the island in the kitchen and took a piece of fresh bread and simply growled his assent. "I was worried for a while that she would not find someone here that she could be close to."

"Jack is a sweet girl. I think its hard to relate to girls your age when none of them understand how hard life can be." Lajjun said, stirring the giant pot of soup.

"We don't really know much about her." Riddick said gruffly.

Lajjun nodded, "Yes, that's true. We do not know much about her. However, I think it is necessary for us to be very careful with her."

Imam looked at her, confused, "You believe she is dangerous?" Riddick tried to keep the smile off of his face - if they only knew _how_ dangerous.

"Not dangerous. I've noticed she is very tough and athletic - her knuckles were bruised when she came here and mostly scabbed over, so it is obvious she has been in a fight. She was also malnourished when we found her but she seems to be thriving quite well - never has an absence of appetite. And she is socially inept - very scared of men, though she has warmed up to you and Riddick rather quickly." Lajjun commented, still stirring her soup.

Imam nodded and looked at Riddick, "What do you think?"

He shrugged slightly, "She's a fighter. A few men tried to rough her and Jack up in an alley today and Lottie took them all out without even breaking a sweat." Lajjun gasped and Imam looked concerned, "I'm telling you. This girl is not normal, I can tell."

"How so?" Imam said gravely.

Riddick smiled, "Because she reminds me of me." As if that explained it all.

* * *

"Here try this one on!" Jack said, throwing a pair of pants at Lottie and a tank top. "But put these on under it." And tossed over a pair of underwear and a bra.

Lottie cocked her head to the side and stared at the bra. She had never worn one of these before. "What do I do with it?"

Jack simply chuckled, "Man, to think there is a girl out there who is even _less_ feminine than _I_ am? You put it on like this," Jack said, pulling the bra on over her shirt and snapping it closed in the back, "But it's supposed to go underneath the tank top."

Lottie smiled, "I was going to ask about that. Because that looks rather strange."

Jack looked down at herself, with the bra over her shirt and laughed, "Yeah I guess it does." She smiled and unhooked the bra, tossing it over to Lottie. The girl easily slipped out of her clothes and Jack tried to avert her eyes, but could not believe what she was seeing.

Lottie's entire body was covered with scars. You could tell which ones were more recent, however there were many of them that were etched onto her skin a long time ago. There were tiny marks, that looked almost like pin pricks on her shoulder blades, as well as long, thick gashes along her upper back that looked like she was cut, rather deep. Her legs had small crescent shaped scars on them that were probably left over from bullet holes and Jack noticed something on Lottie's hip that she easily recognized: cigarette burns.

Lottie finally looked up after she had slipped on the underwear and bra and saw the shock on Jack's face, "What's wrong?"

Jack snapped out of her stupor, "No-nothing. I just got lost in thought - that's all." She smiled. She held out a dark purple t-shirt and a pair of black pants, "Here, you can put these on."

Lottie smiled, "Thank you." And she pulled them on rather quickly.

"Hey Lottie?" Jack said quietly. Lottie looked back at her, smiling, "How did you get all those scars?"

Lottie looked at her, confused, "Scars?"

"All those marks, all over your body." Jack said.

Lottie looked down at her feet, sadly, "Punishments Jack. They were for not behaving correctly for my -," She gulped back the word. Clarence - her uncle, her mentor, her _owner_.

"And whats with the necklace? It looks a little S&M to me." Jack chuckled as she reached for the latch on Lottie's neck.

Instantly, Lottie realized what Jack was doing. She grabbed the girl's wrists abnormally fast and held them away. She looked up at Jack's face, which had a slight grimace on it. Lottie released her quickly, apologizing profusely, "I'm so sorry!"

Jack put up her hands, "Hey I'm sorry I asked. I was being nosy."

Lottie looked back up at her shyly, "I would just like to forget all of that - if it were possible."

Jack smiled, "I know what you mean." Jack stood up and pulled Lottie over to the closet, where there was a full-length mirror, "Check yourself out!" She spun her around to face her reflection.

What Lottie saw surprised her. Though she was still small she noticed her arms and legs seemed a bit fuller than ever before and her waist seemed smaller in proportion to her chest and hips. She stared at herself and stretched a bit, testing the limits of the fabrics, "You're right. These are comfortable."

"Told'ya!" Jack smiled.

Just then there was a knock on the door, which disrupted Lottie's practicing different faces in the mirror and Jack's laughing.

"Dinners ready." Riddick grumbled behind the closed door.

Jack opened it up and showcased Lottie, "Looks good huh?"

Lottie stood there, getting the bubbly feeling in her stomach once more. Blood rushed to her skin's surface, warming it up immensely. She tried to gaze at Riddick, but it was hard, not being able to look him in the eye.

"Lookin' sharp, kid." He said and turned on his heal to head back down to the dinner table.

Jack grabbed Lottie's hand and squeezed it, "That's a big compliment from him." She laughed. "Hungry?"

Lottie nodded, she had never realized how much she liked food before she had Lajjun's cooking. "Very."

Jack smiled, "Alright, lets go then!"

Lottie hesitated as Jack ran out of the room to the kitchen. She walked slowly, fussing with her shirt and pants. She turned the corner of the hallway right before the kitchen and ran head on onto the wall - or at least what she thought was a wall. She looked up, right into the eyes of Riddick. His goggles were removed in the low light of the household and she froze.

"Easy turbo." He said, grabbing her shoulders. Lottie remained silent as his fingers slowly played underneath the shoulders of her shirt. His fingers grazed her skin and she felt the heat instantly rise. She noticed his breathing was quickening and his fingers were softly splaying on more of her skin. He took in a deep breath, "Interesting." He let go of her quickly and Lottie almost stumbled back.

"You ready?" Jack said from the kitchen.

"Ready?" Riddick smiled, his eyebrow lifting. Lottie swallowed hard and nodded. "Well, lets go."


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm taking a little Hiatus from this story. I seem to have writers block on it :/ I think I just had a stressful week (our puppy died :[ ) and now the story is frozen in my head...and rather than spew out crap I'm gonna wait for my muse to come back to this story...Sorry to everyone...However I had a dream last night that might be turning into a new fic...since that story is fresh in my head and all mapped out....We'll see. Thank you everyone for reading. I promise when I have even the slightest inkling of literary greatness I'll write it down. 3**_


End file.
